Conversation
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Just a simple conversation. A Jin and Noel one-shot.


**I've never given this pairing** **thought** **, given I don't like it. But after the thing with onewierdwriteR, I took it upon myself to try a little something with these characters. A scenario. I was going to post something else, but that can wait until later on. And, since I'm feeling myself getting back into it, expect Infinite Possibilities soon. Enjoy to your liesure.**

* * *

Jin settled himself by a tree a good ways away from the church. He needed to think. Just how were they going to defeat Izanami? Fighting her previous, Jin realized brute force wouldn't work. And according to Tsubaki, when she pierced the death goddess with the immortal breaker, it did nothing. And though they were given time, Jin was at his wits end in figuring out a countermeasure against the goddess. A week may not be enough.

Approaching footsteps rustling the grass directed his attention to the coming person. The corner of his lip lifted in distaste to Noel Vermillion, a plate of food in hand.

"What do you want, trash?"

Noel stopped a moment at trash. Honestly, she should be used to the word—it still hurt though. She motioned the plate of food for Jin to look.

"Celica made dinner, and everyone already ate except you. I figured you were hungry, so I scraped together whatever was left. Ragna was really hungry," Noel forced a laugh to alleviate some tension. But that frost, rapier glare of his made her anxious and she couldn't hide it.

"Set it down," Jin commanded, which Noel quickly did. A simple bowl of soup, not even half full and some bread. It smelled and looked better than anything he had during the war, so he didn't complain at the scraps and ate. But he couldn't help but scorn still seeing Noel hadn't left yet. "You can leave now. Or do you want something." Jin hoped she said no.

"I was just curious about something."

 _Perfect..._ "What? Hurry up. I don't have time to waste on you." Jin spat.

 _O-Ouch…_ "W-Well, Ragna, Rachel, and I just went under the church and recovered 'myself,' and when I did, I remembered everything—including the gate and a possible way to defeat Izanami." Jin stopped eating at the notion and placed it aside.

"…Continue."

"Huh?"

"You said you had a method of defeating Izanami, correct?" Jin asked in an irritated tone.

"Y-Yes, but everything is still coming in bits and pieces. I'm not sure if this is full proof," Noel warned.

"So then why mention something like that?" He sighed, "And here I thought you may actually be useful for a change. It doesn't matter how slim this plan of yours in. Since its coming from you, I don't expect much—but anything will do at this point. So speak."

Noel took a moment to process the insult. "It should be possible for me to take in Izanami," Noel said. Jin closed his eyes in thought. "Izanami is the incarnation of death in this world—but if we give her 'life,' then she should vanish for good and 'Saya,' and I can become one once more. But I don't know how full proof this plan is. I already told Ragna and Ms. Rachel, and even they don't know."

"If even that accursed vampire doesn't know, why would I?" Jin waited for an answer but received none. He sighed and opened his eyes, "Very well. I will go along with this idea of yours… There is some structure within that you haven't seemed to realize." He went back to eating.

"What do…you mean?"

"When you began and said that giving the incarnation of death 'life' would be Izanami's end, I didn't see any problems with that logic; in fact, that may be the only way to defeat her."

"Ms. Rachel said something like that too. But I'm worried about letting everyone down…" Noel hung her head.

"..."

"I'm always the one holding others back and letting people down. I just don't want that to happen again."

"…Raise your head, scum." Noel picked her head up to find Jin's stern eyes. "If you have that mentality, even if this plan of yours is full proof, it will end in failure. It may be difficult for someone so inadequate, but try having some backbone and believe this will work. That is the only way it will."

"O-Oh! Ok! Thank you!" Noel smiled. _He actually gave me some encouragement… It feels a little weird though._

Jin scoffed at the look on her face. He gave her some words of encouragement, so what? He has given men and women under his guidance words several times.

"Now, begone. I will be inside shortly." Jin growled when she didn't move. "Is there something else?"

"…Will you and Ragna ever make up?" Jin's eyes dropped to menacing slits at the question. Noel waved her hands in a nervous motion. "I-I'm sorry! I just want to know if you ever thought of being a family with Ragna again because I don't like to see you and Ragna fight all the time because you're family and you should love each other and—"

"Stop. Just—stop talking." Jin silenced her. He looked back to the fields forward as if watching a film. "Brother and I can never live like we used to. That is impossible."

"But why?"

"Simple; he is an evil that I must destroy. As is all evil in this word." Jin answered.

"B-But can't you make an exception for your own brother?"

"…You don't think I've tried?" Jin exhaled a stream of breath as if holding it in ever since their conversation began. He plucked a blade of grass. "The world is a very cruel place. Those without strength cannot acquire anything. But even when you have the strength and will, an even stronger force stops you from achieving what you truly wish: fate."

"Fate?"

"Fate is like an inescapable arm. No matter how hard you tug and fight, it always has you in its grasp. My brother and I are perfect examples of the fact." He looked to his feet. "It is my destiny to kill my brother and maintain order. Nothing more, nothing less. And there is nothing I can do to stop that." Jin stood up. "I would advise you keep what I said to yourself. If brother even catches wind of it, I will come for you. So mind your tongue, lest you lose it."

Noel, for once, didn't feel scared when he threatened her. There was so much pain in his voice. _He really does want to live with, Ragna again._ Noel bit her lip. "I-I'm sure everything will work out! When this is all over, you and Ragna can be real brothers again!" She took a step back when he turned and walked towards her. Noel closed her eyes and waited for pain or verbal abuse, but his footsteps grew distant, and she turned around to find Jin making his way to the church. And if she was mistaken, Noel could've sworn he said something. It took a moment, but it came to her.

 _I truly hope that is the case._

"Jin… W-Wait!" Noel noticed the empty tray he left. She quickly picked up the tray and ran after Jin. He merely stole a glance at her hearing the woman call out for him to wait before facing forward. To think he would receive words of encouragement from her. HER of all people.

" _I-I'm sure everything will work out! When this is all over, you and Ragna can be real brothers again!"_

Her voice echoed in his head like an annoyingly catchy tune. And some part of him… That small part of him he'd bury in the depths of his heart all those years ago…really wanted this to be true.

"…How disgusting."

* * *

 **Remembering what Kagura told Noel about these two coming together and it all depending on her was more or less the basis of this idea. That and Jin not completely mutilating Noel when they spoke. This is what could've happened to Jin and Noel's relationship. Guy still holds disdain, just more died down. And this relationship is really tied into Ragna, given both have strong feelings for him. So I took that all into account writing this.** **Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
